Bella Flies!
by JaliceJelsa4eva
Summary: Who is Bella? She is not human that is for sure. Sorry suck at summaries,.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hi My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Yes the same one from _Twilight_ but, there is more to the story than a human falling in love with a vampire. You see People have always misheard me when I said what I wanted to be called. They thought I would say "Bella" but, I really said was "Ella". Thats right people, I am the younger half sister of the famous Maximum Ride.

You have missed a lot that happened. First of all After Max and the flock left to save the world (again) the school kidnapped me and put cat,fish , and butterfly DNA in me. I know you don't think I will survive like this but I did. That is the real reason Renesmee grew that fast, not Edward's vampireness.

My powers are the mind shield most mutants have, power to control water, **( A/N: think of the powers of the mermaids in H2O:Just add water.)** mind control, seeing the future, changing my appearance, telekinesis, telepathy, empathy,being a siren and ,last but not least, knowing my enemies fears and making them come to life.

Now onward my friends to the rest of the story.

* * *

_**I know its short but, it is my first fanfiction story. please reveiw and right in the comments on any ideas. thanks**_

_**~JaliceJelsa4eva**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella POV

"Are you sure love?", Edward asks me before going to Alaska with Nessie and the rest of the family. " Yes, I am sure I want to stay. I want to have some time to mourn over Charlie," I tell him ," Of course Bella." I knew he would understand. Charlie just died of a heart attack last week, so i'm pretty sad about it.

Charlie's real name was Jeb Batchelder. He came here with me since he became my legal guardian after mom was killed by the school. What the rest of the Cullens don't know is that while they are gone I am going to try to find the flock because Jeb was Max's real father and she deserves to know about his passing.

I made sure that Edward is going to take Jake, Seth,Leah, and Embry so if they see me sneaking out to the flock they won't tell my whole family. **( A/N: Alice can only see the future of what Bella/Ella wants her to see) **I wave at them as they drive away. And that is when I put my plan into action. I grab a black backpack that will blend into shadows, dress in a very Fang-like outfit. I then go to the mirror and change from alnino-Bella to dark-toned-Ella. I've missed my old self so much.

After about five minutes of getting food to last a few days I climb up to the top of the main Cullen house,take off my jacket and leap. My butterfly like wings make me feel like a fairy as flutter in the sky. I haven't felt so free in forever. I am so happy I can't help but sing my favorite song.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreamin' of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I'd pray_

_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get on-board a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away_

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Building with a hundred floors_

_Swinging 'round revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep movin' on, movin' on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_Gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

I feel so happy after singing that song. When i finish singing I i smell the putrid wet dog smell i have been living with since Max left. Naturally I immediately go on my guard because it could be either a member of the La Push pack or it could be….Erasers. Im not going to tell you what Erasers are because if you have read the Maximum Ride novels you should know about them.

I silently land in a low tree to see what it is and when i do it shocks me beyond belief.

_**Sorry for the wait guys, school has been stressful because I have to get ready for finals next week. I will update ASAP. Chapter 3 will be out soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV:

* * *

"Total! What ae you doing here? Where is the flock? Are they alright ? Is Iggy still blind? Is Gazzy still a walking talking gasbomb? Is Angel still a jackpot of powers? Does Nudge still talk way too much and too fast? Is Dylan still gorgeous? Wait, I didn't say that. Anyway. Does Fanb still act emo and hide in the shadows? Is Max still having brain attacks? Does she still have the 'voice' ? How was your honeymoon? Have you and Akila hsve puppies yet? Fill me in. Now." I say in one breath. _Holey crap i am like the offspring of Nudge, Alice, ans Seth hyped up on cafffine, _i think to myself.

Total just looks at me with pure shock and surprize on his puppy face before jumping on me and licking my face. The good thing is that i do not get angry with him when he licks my face. Total then fills me in.

* * *

_**sorry for the short chapter. Rightn now where i live it is 1:20 AM. I will update again later.**_


	4. Author's mote

So guys im not too sure I should continue my story. Plz write if you think I should continue.


End file.
